drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Radwan Wave
Radwan Wave is a Sea Drimare, aaand I got tired of writing after going on a rant on the backstory section Ocean man, take me by the hand Lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man Ocean man Ocean man Ocean man, take me by the hand Lead me to the land that you understand Ocean man, the voyage to the corner of the globe Is a real trip Ocean man, the crust of a tan man imbibed by the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean man, can you see through the wonder of amazement At the oberman Ocean man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth To the childlike man Ocean man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand Soaking up the thirst of the land Ocean Man He may or may not be racist and that for some reason is a hilarious fact. I like to pretend he sounds like Keemstar. (-Clerk) Appearance ocean man Personality angery Abilities TEXT Relationships Melani big sis Amani lil sis Torch bastard child Backstory/Lore uh oh live brainstorm time, I'm about to improve all this bullshit right here right now ancient civilization of sea drimare never leaves their little secret city or smth if one leaves, they are not allowed to go back inside rad had to leave for some reason maybe one of his sisters left and he went after them probably melani since she's all involved with those other fire guys yeah amani could still be alive then wait why did melani leave a problem for future jay to figure out rad went out to try and get her back, she didn't want to return, so he was just uh okay lol tried to go back but wasn't allowed back in the secret city note to self - the city has a similar aesthetic to the zora place in botw and disney atlantis angery time he doesn't know where to go because he's been denied entrance he's bitter for being rejected by his own people when he was only out for like 5 minutes also bitter towards melani idk, I need to figure out her reasons for leaving in the first place uwu I want to explore the world Is amani still in the city? Somehow they can talk and amani tries to strike a deal with the more important rulers of the place If Rad does X, maybe brings back stolen artefact Y, guards Z place or some bullshit like that he can be allowed back with his people does he do this? no idea. maybe for a while? where is torch in this like their stories have drifted so far apart but their relationship is so iconic to me I really want them to still be friends and have the "grumpy dad and hyperactive kid" dynamic OF COURSE THAT IT WOULD PROBABLY HELP IF TORCH ALSO HAD A BACKSTORY UH JAY Rad needs to be away from water looking at my outdated map, ashenpyre is on the northeast of porlan OH YEAH WAIT I FORGOT THAT EMBER WAS INVOLVED IN THE RIVALRY BULLSHIT BETWEEN FIRE AND SEA DRIMARE FUCK OKAY I can't do this here, will clean up later Trivia * Rad's design was inspired on human designs for Chaos 0 from Sonic Adventure DX, as well as the aesthetic of the Disney movie Atlantis ** He was also inspired on an axolotl * He's hawaiian :) * He absolutely LOATHES radical puns made about his name. He KNOWS it's stupid and he's heard all the jokes and he will not hesitate in getting aggressive ** His name is Rad because in the first version of his design in 2012(2013?) he was just a simple surfer character and I thought it'd be really punny to name him that *** Needless to say I have my regrets Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Sea Drimare Category:Porlan Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page Category:Priority Fix